THE BOY THE DAY
by ForeverBieber'sGirl
Summary: A boy who falls in love with a normal teenage girl. and thinks she might be the one. WARNING! dont read my stories if you DON'T like Jusitn Bieber..ksobye.


**"THE BOY. THE DAY."**

***Chapter One.  
**

_I closed my eyes as the plane roared into the sky. That was the day. The day it would ALL go down. "Emily honey wake up were almost there." Said my mom as the plane slide to a stop. "Uggh." I groaned. We got off the plane and went straight for our luggage. I could always tell my suitcase from the others. Mine was the one with the bright orange zebra print. "I told you to get a normal suitcase. Like everyone else's." Said my mom as I grabbed my orange suitcase. "Let's just go!" I said pulling on my mom's shirt. "SLOW DOWN!" yelled my mom. "WHATCH OUT!" I heard a voice call. Then I hit the floor…_

***Chapter Two.**

_I woke up on a warm lap and cold hands. "She's waking up" said the voice. I looked up through sleepy eyes. To see a figure I know I've seen before. "Honey, I told you to slow-down" growled my mother. "Really. Its fine!" said the figure. I curiously reached up and rubbed the face of the boy whose lap my head was in. I sat up. He smiled. "Your smile. It's so PERFECT." He reached up and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "You. Have beautiful eyes. He said "what's your name?" "Me?" I asked confused._

***Chapter Three.**

_I glanced over to see my mother talking to a BIG man and a little woman. "Yes you silly." The boy said. I giggled a little. "My name is Emily. Emily Burke." I smiled. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." I reached up and pulled his sunglasses off. His eyes. They were the PERFECT brownish haze. "Now what's your name?" "Justin. Justin Bieber" he kind of blushed. "Listen, I have to go. But give me your number and I'll call/text you later." He said taking out his phone and handing it to me. I gawked at his AMAZING phone. "Woe. You have Miley Cyrus's number?" I said with amazed eyes. He laughed at me. I punched him playfully. I put my name in his phone "Emily 3" he looked at his phone and smiled. "PERFECT."_

***Chapter Four.  
**

_"Here" I said handing him my phone. He handed it back "watch E! Tonight at 9. And I'll call you around 5 or 7? He asked smiling. "Sounds good" we stood up he gave me a hug and he slipped his sunglasses back on along with his hood. Gave me my phone waved. And he disappeared into a crow. I waited for my mom. "You ready?" she asked with a awkward smile on her face. I just nodded my head. So we went to the street from there. And of course caught a Taxi. After about 30 minutes. We arrived at a BEAUTIFUL house. This was it I was FINIALLY meeting my BESTFRIEND. Lydia. We walked to the door. With the fanciest door I'd ever seen. We were greeted by LOTS of hugs and OMG's. After we unpacked we had dinner. Chicken and salad. WHAT? It was defiantly different here._

***Chapter Five.  
**

_I looked at the clock it was about 6:30. I knew in about 30 minutes I would be getting THE call. The call I just couldn't wait for! So Lydia and I sat in her room and talked then my phone rang. "Call from JUSTIN3" I quickly picked it up. "HELLO!" "Hey M what's up?" "Well if you really must know…ha-ha! I'm just hanging with my friend." "Awesome. So I was thinking. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out just ME AND YOU?" My mouth hung wide open. "Hello? Emily?" "Oh sorry! YES OF COURSE I WILL!" "Great. I'll pick you up around 12:00 so we can eat." "ok." I smiled. "Well don't forget to watch E! At 9." "No worries Bieber! I will watch it " "AWSOME! So talk to ya later. BYE." "BYE" I hung up the phone. Then here comes the questions…_

***Chapter Six.  
**

_Lydia came in sat down and asked me 'who was it?' "Well...it's this guy I KINDA ran into like literally ran into at the airport earlier…" "AWWE! WHATS HIS NAME?" "Justin" I said with a big smile. "WAIT. Justin who?" "Bieber? Why?" she answered that with a scream. "YOU MEAN YOU JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!" "Yeah?" "WOW. YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" "Why?" I asked so confused. "Don't worry you'll find out…" "Ok?" I said STILL so confused. "He did tell me to watch E! Tonight at 9." I said. Thinking she would give me a clue. "AWW. OK WE WILL FOR SURE!"_


End file.
